The Courier
by Crauxes
Summary: It's November 12, 1955. Marty is stranded on the dark road, with the Doc having just disappeared in the DeLorean not long ago. A suspicious delivery courier stops by - but for what purpose?
1. A Strange Confrontation

Skip to November 12, 1995 – Hill Valley, California. Marty McFly is stranded in the rain, left with confusion after Doc Brown spontaneously disappeared after being struck by lightning whilst in the DeLorean, which was still tethered with the carnival ribbons that were attached to it.

It's raining, and all that remains are the carnival ribbons, cut off from the DeLorean when it disappeared in the flash.

Chapter 1 – **A Strange Confrontation**

"Doc... Doc.." I faintly called out.

How could he be gone just like that? The car hadn't even been moving, so how could it have received the 88 miles per hour speed that it needed to travel? This doesn't make sense; I ran back to the dimly lit fire that was still in the bucket, it was getting too cold; and too late. I only had one option left to go with-To come back to the younger Doc's house.

Just then, in the midst of the pouring rain, a pair of faintly glowing headlights was approaching. It was a courier van, pulling up in the road behind me, besides the Hill Valley sign. Why would the car stop here? I rose giving a confused look. If the driver had wanted me to move forward, he/she would've honked at me. But no, the person just stayed there.

I tried to signal out to him, whilst also trying to overcome my tears over the disappearance of the Doc.

"Uh.. Hello?" I waved out to the stranger.

In reaction, he slowly opened the door. He appeared to be a little shaken up, soaked in the rain with his red, velvet coat. He struggled to get out of the car, and had a cane to assist him in walking. There was a badge on his chest saying, "Western Union." He was a Western Union courier, but what could he want out here, at 11 at night?

"Aw yo Maw..Mawtee MiFwy?"

Who was.. Mawtee MiFwy? I tried to rejoinder out to him; "Uh.. What did you say?"

His mouth kept quivering, as if he was trying to form a word, but something didn't allow him to speak. After a few awkward seconds, he finally managed to speak.

"A...you… Mahtee... Mmm... Mm...Fwi?"

A disabled courier. Out of all the things that could've happened in 1955, a disabled courier. I best send him out on his way.

"Nope, you got the wrong person."

"Oh...oh...Ka...ay."

He went back in his car, still struggling. As he was limping back, I noticed a wax stamped envelope in his hand.

"Hey uh.. What's that in your hand?"

He turned around to look at me. "O… oh.. nuh.. nuthin." After, he, again, finally managed to cough out what he wanted to say, however, he started to fall over; I ran over to help him up again. He started coughing uncontrollably, until, after a few minutes later, I managed to get him back to his feet, and back into his van. Without further notice, he simply drove away, with the impeding water droplets making a clunking noise as they hit upon the van's rusted surface. Soon, nothing else was in sight; the bucket of fire had now been putout with the dampening rain, the sign was still standing lean as it was before, and the ribbons were still there, laid on the ground. By now, all that was left in the sky were the dark clouds, completely encompassing the remnants of the moon's shine.


	2. Absence

Chapter 2 – **Absence**

He disappeared into thin air. Just like that, what was I going to do? If it was still 1985, then I could've at least gone back to my parents – but no, they're still twenty here; and it's 1955. There was only one option left; to go back to the younger Doc. If I'm right, he should still be at the clock tower – helping the other Marty get back to 1985. But what do I have to convince him that I'm who I am? I sprinted to the clock tower as fast as I could.

The area was barely lit. The town theatre was the only thing that I was able to guide myself with. However, nothing was there – I panicked. I must've taken too much time to assist the disabled courier; I had to go to the Doc's place. He must've only just recently left, since the fire trails of the DeLorean are still here. It was probably already midnight by now; my legs were aching from soreness and exhaustion, but there was only one place left to go for now.


	3. Convince Me, Please

Chapter 3 – **Convince Me, Please**

1640 Riverside Drive – Doc's place. My legs were barely able to move by the time I could even reach his doorsteps; I was too exhausted to even be able to lift my foot up the doorstep. By this time, all of my clothes were soaking wet, but I was so close. I rang the doorbell.

I could see the shadow of someone's legs behind the door, and suddenly, the door opened. It was, of course, the Doc. His face, however, was speechless. As soon as his sight met my face, he screamed! He fell on the ground, his face pale.

"You... You... You can't be here! I just sent you back!"

"No, Doc, it's a long story. Ya see, when we ventured into 2015, Biff-"

"No! Stop telling me! It could change the timeline! You can't be Marty anyway!"

I was getting tired; but he's not nearly convinced. "But I am – look, lemme tell the story."

He rose up again, getting the chair nearby and relaxing on it, hunchbacked. "Look, whoever you are. Marty. I just sent you back; you can't be here."

"Then lemme tell the story, Doc. Please..."

"No... Just... Just go somewhere else. Look, here's 50 bucks, go rent a hotel. Leave me alone."

He wasn't getting it. Einstein, just then, crawled up on my leg. "Look, Doc. I've been lookin' all over just to try and find you – I can barely move."

Doc saw Einstein jumping on me. "Hmm... I guess I can let you stay here. But don't think of it too much."

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc."

This didn't get far – but at least I got some sense into him. I was yet to tell him that we had no DeLorean to travel with; neither was I able to tell him about what happened just the day before.


End file.
